


Bellyache

by citra_talugmai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After AU, Post-TRoS, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: Post-TROS happily ever after AU.Rey has just discovered she's pregnant. Realistically she shouldn't have been surprised. It's not as if she and Ben had bothered to be careful, but that's Jakku sex ed for you. Now she just has to tell him but considering their own relationships or, rather, lack thereof with their parents it's easier said than done.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff this time with a touch of angst to fill the void that is TROS. Enjoy!

Rey lay curled into a ball on the bathroom floor as another wave of nausea washed over her. She knew what it meant and the Force had confirmed it for her.  
She was pregnant.  
Realistically she shouldn't have been surprised. It's not as if she and Ben had bothered to be careful, but she was still surprised by how quickly it had happened. As to what she felt? She wasn’t exactly sure. She had certainly never pictured herself a mother. Jakku had never afforded her that luxury. And, well, it wasn’t like she had any frame of reference for what a parent should be.  
Ben was an entirely different beast. They'd spent many nights entangled in each other recounting the stories of their childhood. Han and Leia had been loving but ultimately absent parents. The Senator had been entirely focused on her career while the Scoundrel only seemed to be there when it came to things about Ben he could understand. He was too weird, too different, too much like Vader. When they shipped him off to Luke he felt betrayed and unwanted. And Luke wasn't much better either. He was more interested in obsessing over lost Jedi lore and only seemed to pay attention when Ben acted out. Which, he had told her with a slight chuckle, was often. He talked less about Snoke, but he didn't need to. They often shared each other's dreams which so often turned out to be nightmares.  
Truly, the situation was not terribly ideal. And yet… Rey couldn’t help but feel a certain protectiveness over the life inside her. There was a rap on the door.  
Shit.  
“Can I come in?”  
“...Yes.”  
The door opened and there he was. A mess of black hair slick with sweat and a crooked smile. He was beautiful.  
He crossed the bathroom floor in less than two strides. Concern creased his face and the angelic smile disappeared. He flopped down next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
"Talk to me." He murmured into her hair.  
"Every time I think I have things figured out something happens and I…” She hesitated. “…realise I have no clue what I’m doing."  
“You and me both. But there’s more to it."  
“Ben.”  
“Shhhh,” His voice was soft, “You don’t have to say anything. Just stop blocking me, please?”  
Rey sighed. She grabbed Ben’s hand resting on her thigh and placed it over her belly.  
“What do you feel?”  
She looked up at him, watching his eyes. If he tried to block, his eyes would give it all away. But he didn’t. Ben shifted his hand over her stomach reaching out with the Force at the tiny life inside her. A quiet gasp escaped his lips that quickly shifted to heavy breathing. He fell backwards, releasing her from his grip. He shuffled backwards until he hit the wall.  
Rey immediately began crawling towards him. “Ben!”  
He didn’t respond. His eyes were glazed over, giving nothing more than a vacant stare. Rey held onto him. It was the first time in months he’d had a panic attack. She’d learnt that the best way to deal with them was to just be there for him. Touch seemed to help though the first time she had attempted it Ben flinched so badly Rey had been terrified she'd somehow managed to hurt him. She reached out with the Force and touched his mind. His thoughts raced around so fast that Rey could barely comprehend them. But she recognised the voice. It was Snoke. Every time he had whispered to Ben. Years of grooming, conditioning, and abuse melded into one unifying voice.  
Your child is mine.  
"Snoke's dead. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead," she kept repeating herself until he stopped shaking.  
"Say it with me. You are safe, you are loved, and we will be okay."  
He mumbled along with her in a monotonous tone. Saying didn't equal believing.  
Rey wasn't sure how long they sat like that on the floor of the bathroom. Only that it was long enough to develop a crick in her back and for both legs to fall asleep. And still she waited, letting Ben work through every emotion until his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.  
"Rey," he murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I just… I will not be my parents."  
"Nor I mine."  
He looked at her.  
"But that doesn't mean I'm anywhere close to prepared or that I should even be a parent!"  
"I'm scared too. But I can't help but feel protective over this…"  
She gestured to her stomach. She couldn't say baby or child yet that would make it too real. And foetus was far too clinical.  
Ben's face fell.  
"Oh. You think I don't want it. The second I felt it I just realised I'd do anything for… it."  
He placed his hands on her stomach. At least the feeling was mutual in regards to how weird this was for the both of them. His face went hard and Rey saw the look behind his eyes. It was the look of Kylo Ren.  
"Rey, if anything ever threatens you or it, I swear I will kill them all."  
She placed her hands on top of his. She could still feel that side of her too. Rey Palpatine had surged to the surface when she'd come to that conclusion too.  
"I know. Me too."  
And just like that the look was gone, he was back to Ben Solo, the love of her life.  
"So, what do we actually do now? I don't know anything about pregnancy."  
Ben gave a weak smile, "I think we should maybe probably start referring to it as a baby. Our baby."  
Rey began to cough as she swallowed her saliva down the wrong way at the suggestion.  
"Our baby." She spluttered, feeling the word out on her tongue.  
She repeated the words again, her heart surging each time. Maybe it being real wasn't as daunting as she had initially feared.  
"Uh oh. I just realised."  
Rey's stomach lurched at the sudden concern in Ben's voice.  
"We'll have to tell people eventually and they're going to want to throw… parties."  
"Oh no." He was right to be afraid, "No parties, agreed?"  
"Agreed. Assuming we can stop them."  
"Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave me a comment, I'm posting this 5 hours before I have to get up for Boxing Day (post-Christmas sales for those unaware) and I work in retail so any and all comments would really make my day!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: official-reylo.tumblr.com


End file.
